karkadannfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Fuller
Text The history of the worthies of England English original Olaus Worme, One no lesse a curious Inquirer into the Mysteries, then careful preserver of the Rarities of Nature, Physician at this day to the King of Denmark, in a Learned Work which he lately set forth endevoureth to prove all under a general mistake, who fancy a Unicorn a four footed Beast, proving the same to be a Fish in the Northern Seas, of 22. Foot in Length, a long horn in his Forehead (no more cumberstone in the portage, then East are to other Beasts) with which Horn he tilteth at his prey, and having pierced it through, doth afterward feed upon it. If it be objected to the contrary, that in ScriptureIsa. 34. 7. he is ranked amongst the Quadrupedes; And the Unicorns shall come down with them, and the Bullocks with the Bulls, and their Land shall be soaked with blood, and their Dust made Fat with Fatnesse; It will be answered, that Unicorns there are not real, but metaphorical (rendred appellatively Robusti in some Translations) importing that strong Enemies both by Water and Land, shall invade Idumæa to the utter destruction thereof. Come we now to the fashion and colour of the Horn, conceiving it no considerable controversie concerning the length and bignesse thereof, quantity not varying the kind in such cases. Some are plain, as that in St. Marks in Venice; others wreathed about, as that at St. Dyonis neer Paris, with anfractuous spires, and cocleary turnings about it, which probably is the effect of age, those Wreaths being but the wrinkles of most vivacious Unicorns. The same may be said of the colour, white, when newly taken from his Head; Yellow, like that lately in the Tower of some hundred years seniority, but whether or no it will ever turn black, as that of Ælians and Plinies Description, let others decide. The last Quære remains of the virtue of this Horn, which some exalt so high, that it is not only antidotal to several Venomes, and substances destructive by their qualities, which we can command our selves to believe; but also that it resisteth poysons which kill by second qualities, that is, by corrosion of parts; wherein I concur with my learned Author''Tho. Browne'' Dr. of Physick in his Enquiries into vulgar Errors 3. cap. 23., and doubt such exceed the properties of its nature, and the promises of experiment will not secure the adventure; and I believe few Mountebanks will be so daring as to poison themselves on the Security of such an Alexipharmacon. I have done Reader with this Subject, when I have told thee that two of my worthy friends (yea, the Friends to Mankind by their general generosity) Dr. Baldwin Hamey and Sir Francis Prugean, the one had the Horn it self (which to my dim eyes at some distance seemed like a Taper of wreathed Waxe) the other hath the Socket (as I may term it) of the Fish, into which this Horn was fixed. I have heard, that upon Experiment, a great cure against poison hath been dome with some Grains thereof; and it is improbable that the Vigour of the vigour of Nature, should extrude that so specious to Sight, which is not also Soveraign to Service. Since I am informed that the same Dr. Hamey, hath parted with the Propriety thereof to the Colledge of Physicians, and they have solemnly presented this Unicorns Horn to his Majesty, to supply the place of that in the Tower, which our Civil wars have embeseled. ---- }} External links * In the Internet Archive Category:Sources Category:English sources